Of Redemption and Regrets
by SnowflakesandFireflies
Summary: Adelaide finally gives in for her feelings for Toby...but is it too late or too early? Are they willing to take risks in the name of love or are they going to play safe and just leave things as they are? (A Tobelaide FanFiction)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Adelaide shoved the drink to her throat, the burning sensation making her cringe. She leaned towards the counter and adjusted her skirt, she pulled it down discreetly and hand-combed her hair. She bet she looks like a mess right now, Alyssa and Laysla have already left a while ago, but she prefers to stay at the bar a little while longer, she does not want to be home alone in her home tonight, she does not want to be lonely and to feel left out, not tonight, she won't cry herself to sleep tonight, she won't let herself.

She thinks of what might happen when they're finally done filming Reign… will she still be in touch with Laysla, Alyssa, Torr, Anna, Caitlin, Jonny, Celina and most especially, with him? She doubts it, she have not heard from him whenever they go on break on filming, when he goes back to London, he becomes unreachable, even when she goes there herself he was nowhere to be found, though she can't really blame him, she guess he will never be happy with her as he is with his girlfriend.

"Do you want another drink, baby?" A deep voice said to her, she turned around and saw a brunette man much taller than her, his dark are eyes are checking her out.

"No, thank you" Addy said turning away, she doesn't mean to be rude but she just hates it when a stranger calls her 'baby'

"Oh c'mon, you've been sitting here alone for hours, I can keep you company" The guy suggested, scooting closer to her

"Let me buy you another drink" The guy insisted when he didn't get a respond

"I can buy my own drink and if you don't mind, I prefer to be alone" Addy said calmly, she's drunk and she doesn't want to say unnecessary things to the guy, she just wants him to leave her be.

"A girl like you shouldn't be left alone" the man said insistently, brushing his hand to hers

"you heard her mate, she wants to be alone" a familiar voice said, Addy turned around and was quite startled to see Toby standing near her, he looks irritated but tries to maintain a calm and steady voice

"Why, are you her boyfriend?" The guy said to Toby, his voice challenging

"No—" Toby managed to reply before Addy interrupted him

"That's none of your business" Addy said to the guy, her voice clearly pissed

The guy just shrugged and left

"you didn't need to do that, I can take care of myself" Addy said to Toby moments after

"I know" he replied, his voice low. That's what he likes about her, she's strong and independent, she can stand on her own feet and not depend on others.

He sits next to her as he orders a drink.

"What are you doing here?" Addy said, not that she doesn't want him there but she's just curious why Toby is alone on a Friday night, usually, he's either out with his friends or alone in his apartment, but he rarely goes out alone, especially in a bar.

"Getting a drink" he said, barely looking at her. He seems so distant these past few days, his mood varying from time to time.

"You could at least look at me when we're talking" Addy said trying to hide the hurt in her voice, she'll miss looking at those blue eyes, she'll miss hearing his soothing voice.

Toby finally looks at her with hurt in his eyes, pleading for comfort

"Toby, what's wrong?" Addy said reaching for him, her hand touching his arm

"Tara and I broke up" he said, turning away his gaze and just focused his attention to the glass that he's holding

"oh… I—uhm … I'm very sorry to hear that" Addy said letting the information sink in, she certainly wasn't expecting that, she wanted to comfort him but what could she possibly say to make him feel better? She removed her hand from his arm and neither of them talked for a few minutes.

Toby ordered more drinks while Addy remained silent, she stands seconds later, feeling a little dizzy, she threw her hand to her forehead and leans back to the bar stool. Toby notices this and stands up, putting his hand to Addy's lower back.

"Are you alright?" Toby said, his voice filled with concern

"I'm fine" Addy mumbles as she struggles to regain her balance

"No, you're not" Toby said assisting her as she stands

"You drank too much, I'll take you home" Toby said seeing Addy's tired yet beautiful face, he can say that she's going to throw up any minute now from the way she's holding her chest

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" Addy said as she walks away from Toby.

She hardly reached the toilet bowl when she threw up, her dinner making reappearance. After several minutes, Addy still hasn't come out of the bathroom, Toby gets worried and followed her there, she might have passed out and hit her head or something. When he reached the bathroom, he heard someone vomiting and quickly runs to her.

"You shouldn't be here" Addy says to him before throwing up again, he kneels down and rubs her back gently, his other hand holding her hair. He continues to rub her back until she finished vomiting.

"C'mon let's get you home" Toby stood up and offered his hand to her, she takes it and they slowly walk outside the bathroom, she can feel his hands supporting her every move.

When they reached his car she was awfully quiet, dreading whatever it is to come.

"I don't want to go home tonight" She mumbles as she sat in the car, Toby looks at her with confusion and concern

"I don't want to feel alone" She added, she looks down, afraid of what Toby will think of her, she's afraid to meet his eyes.

"You're not alone, Addy" Toby replied and reached for her hand, she squeezed his hand, their fingers intertwining

"Please don't leave… don't leave me please, Toby" Addy said finally looking up to meet his eyes, his oh so blue eyes, her vision a little blurry as tears begin to fall to her cheeks. She doesn't know what came up to her to say those words, perhaps it was the alcohol in her system or perhaps she has just been bottling her emotions far too long that her mouth decided to speak for her stubborn heart. Realizing her mistake, she quickly takes back what she said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that… it's so selfish and insensitive of me to say that to you… you just broke up with your girlfriend and—oh my God, I'm so sorry" she managed to say between sobs, she took her hands out of his and brought it to her face, wiping her face. Toby was dumbfounded, he didn't know that Addy felt that way, that she feels abandoned and alone, that she dreads the separation of the casts when they finish filming, he wants to comfort her, to tell her that he'll never leave her side if that's what she wants, he wants to wipe her tears and keep them from falling. But she's already pushing him away, she builds her wall again the minute she let her guard down.

"I—I should go" Addy said after drying her tears, she quickly steps out of the car before Toby can stop her.

She bits her lower lip in order to fight back her sobs, that was probably her last time alone with Toby and it was so damn awkward. She was not that far from the car when she heard Toby call her name.

"Addy!"

"Addy please go back to the car" Toby said his deep voice pleading

"I'll just get a cab, you should go home… drive safely" Addy said as she turns around and looks at Toby, she forced a smile in his direction

"Addy please, don't shut me out" Toby said as he walks towards her

"Don't push me away" his voice growing deeper and more desperate

"Don't feel bad for me Toby, I can take care of myself" she turns her back on him again to try to hide her emotions

"But I want to take care of you" Toby said as she embraces her from behind, his voice melting her heart.

Rain starts to fall as they stood outside the bar, dozens of people staring at them but they don't really care. Rain poured even more a little while later, Addy turns around and faces Toby

"Do you know what I like about the rain?" Addys said stroking his cheek

"When I cry, it isn't that obvious, my tears just mix up with the raindrops" Addy said as Toby tucks a few stands of stray hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead

"You shouldn't hide your tears from anyone, especially from me" he wipes her tears but her stunning face gets wet anyway because of the rain

"I think we should probably go back to the car" Toby said as his blond hair starts to go dark as it gets wet

"Yeah, it's freezing" Addy agreed as Toby wraps arms around her, keeping her warm, and though she's now trembling because of the cold winds and wet clothes, her heart feels so warm as Toby pulls her even closer to his body.

"I'll make you coffee, you should change, Addy. Your clothes are soaking wet, you might catch a cold, grab whatever clothes that fit you in my drawer" Toby points her to his room, Addy smiled to his concern, she went to his room to undress while Toby went to the kitchen to make them coffee. He decided to take her in his apartment because he didn't want her to feel alone in her place. 

"I wore your sweater, I hope you don't mind" Addy said as he emerges out of his room 

"not at all" Toby said not looking up, he's still making the coffee, hoping that he gets the right blend of it, not too sweet and not too strong. When he finally looked at Addy his heart stopped, though she didn't wear any make up she's still effortlessly beautiful 

"It fits you just right" he managed to say after staring at her for too long, Addy smiled at him as he hands her the coffee 

"Are you sure it's okay for me to sleep over?" Addy asked as Toby sits beside her on the couch 

"Of course... are you warm enough?" Toby asked, he puts his coffee down when he noticed that Addy's hand are still shaking 

"Give me your hand" he instructs her, he holds her right hand with both of his hands and he breathes into it to make it warm 

"Better?" He asked her 

"Much better" she replied, touched by his gesture, she puts down her coffee as he takes her left hand and breathes into it too 

"How about you, are you warm enough?" She looks up to him and she realized they were too close to each other, only inches apart, but for Toby it seems that they're not close enough... he leans closer to her and their lips touch. It's not really a new experience for them, they tasted each other's lips several times already but not as Toby and Addy but as Francis and Mary. Toby deepens the kiss, their first real kiss... she tangles her fingers in his curls and pulls him closer. His tongue parts her lips and she happily grants him permission. Her warm mouth is enough to send fire to his entire body, their innocent kiss becomes more passionate every passing second, Toby trails kisses on her jaw line to her neck making her moan, Addy's hand rests on his neck as he brings his mouth back to hers, he bites her lower lip and he smiles between their kisses, he remembers doing that to Addy on set but now he just can't believe that they're kissing each other away from prying eyes. Toby kisses her neck again as his hand travels to the back of her head to pull her closer  
>"Toby" Addy manage to say as Toby kisses her jawline <p>

"Yes?" Toby said in-between kisses 

"I- I don't think we should do this... you're drunk, we're both drunk" Addy said as she looks into his eyes 

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have gone too far" Toby said his eyes apologizing 

"I'm sorry Addy, I—shouldn't have pushed you for something you didn't want" Toby said his voice barely audible 

"No it's not that... it's just that—do you want this? I know you're upset about—your break up, I don't want you to do something that you'll regret later" she said avoiding his gaze 

"Addy look at me" His hands brought her chin up 

"What makes you think I'll regret whatever it is that will happen between us?" Toby said holding her like she's the most precious thing in the world 

"And if it's still not obvious yet, I want this, I want _you_" he brings his lips to hers once again, savoring her sweet taste, when they pull apart several seconds later, he speaks again 

"The real question is... do _you_ want this?" His voice hopeful while his eyes search hers for any trace of doubt 

"More than anything" her eyes assured him that they both wanted the same thing. Toby smiles as he crashes his lips to her, his hands traveling to different parts of her body. 

"Take me to the bed" she said as he's licking and sucking her neck, he sits her up on the couch, seconds later they stood up and slowly walked towards his bedroom, their lips never leaving each other. Toby pinned Addy to a wall on their way to the bedroom, she giggles as her head slightly bumps to the wall while Toby kisses her swallowing her laugh, he bits her lip and continues to lead her to his bedroom. 

Toby manages to turn the door knob without pulling apart from their kiss, they quickly entered the room and shut the door rather loudly. Toby slowly lowers Addy to his bed, he reached for the hem of her sweater and lifted it up revealing her naked breasts, Addy's bra got soaked on the rain too so she didn't put it on when she changed her clothes. Toby dives his mouth into her already rigid nipples, he rolls his tongue to it as he cups the other with his hand. Addy can't help but moan, lost in the sensation, she grasps his curls and leads her mouth to his, Toby happily obliged, his tongue explores the warmth of her mouth as he slowly thrusts against her. Addy can feel his hardness and she can also feel how wet she already is for him. Toby kisses her neck and goes lower and lower, he kisses her chest down to her stomach. Addy suddenly unbuttons his shirt and she quickly frees him from it, she has already seen him shirtless several times but it still amazes her how his body has changed in just a few months, she sits up and kisses his neck down to his chest and to his flat stomach, making him groan 

"Fuck, Addy" he said while feeling her smile as she kisses him all the way down 

Toby grabbed both of her hands and pins her back to the bed, the mattress bounces just a bit and Addy giggles as Toby begins to kiss her again, he sucks her nipples once more before unbuttoning her jeans, he gently take it off her as he lovingly kisses her knees up to her thighs, she loves how he glances back at her while flashing her a playful grin, she bit her lower lip when he started to carefully remove her underwear, he does it such passion that arouses her even more, he touches her with his fingers that made her let out a not so quiet moan 

"Fuck, Addy you're already wet" Toby said as he kisses her inner thigh with his mouth, he teases her but he sense that she's growing impatient 

"Toby please" Addy said begging for him 

He sits up and undoes his jeans, Addy helps him by bringing his pants further down, he lowers his underwear and his cock springs free, Addy reaches for the condom and fits it to his hardness, she lies down and opens herself for him, Toby leans down and kisses her lips, he can feel Addy slightly biting his lower lips making him deepen the kiss 

"Toby pl—" Addy said but weren't able to finish when she felt his hardness slowly entering her tight hot center. She hissed as he goes even deeper, it's been so long since someone has love her like this 

"Addy—you feel so amazing" Toby managed to say in between his moans, his hands clasped hers as he captures her mouth but even his kisses weren't able to quiet her cries, his name spilling from her lips as he pulls out and thrusts deeper into her, their hips slamming to each other, her feet enveloping his waist to pull him even closer, they found the perfect rhythm as Toby continues to thrust faster and harder, the mattress almost moving with him, Addy bites her lower lip to keep herself from screaming, their foreheads now pressed to each other. Toby then moves and sits her up, she adjusts quickly as she rolls her hip to his, Toby follows her movement as he slightly pulls out of her and thrusts in an upward motion, this time even faster, Addy lets her head fall back in pleasure, her breasts pressed to his chest while his hands grips her hips to guide her movement, when their movement went steady he slowly lowers her again on the bed, he continues his movement and then he felt that Addy's already tightening around him 

"Addy look at me" Toby urges her as he sense that he's going to come any moment now, Addy focuses her eyes on Toby and sees his awe for her, his adoration, like she's some kind of a goddess for him. She gasps and cries as he continues to move faster inside her. 

"Toby!" Addy screamed as she reached her climax, Toby is not so far behind, he thrusts one last time and he collapses to Addy's side, slipping out of her, sweat slowly dripping from his forehead. 

"That was amazing" Addy said breathlessly, her smile reflecting the afterglow 

"_You_ were amazing" Toby said still panting, he kissed her tenderly, when they pull apart Addy scoots closer and used Toby's chest as a pillow, their limbs entangled with each other underneath the blanket, his arms travels up and down her back and he placed a soft kiss on top of her head. 

They made love one more time before taking a shower together and then they finally fall asleep in each other's arms. 

The next morning Addy woke up and found out that Toby is nowhere to be found, she grabbed her underwear and Toby's shirt then quickly went out of the room. 

While she was walking around his flat she heard someone cooking in the kitchen. 

"Morning, darling" Toby beams at her as she walks in. He's on his robe and he looks as sexy as ever. 

"I was expecting you'd be there by my side when I woke up" Addy said walking towards him. 

"Well, I made you breakfast. I expected that you'd be hungry and tired after what we did last night" Toby said teasing her

Addy felt his cheeks flushed as she walks towards him, his arms opening for an embrace

"did you sleep well?" Toby said while holding Addy, he's taller than her so her head rests on his shoulder, he embraced her even tighter to protect her from the cold breeze of the morning

"hmmm" Addy just nodded as she buries her head in his warm embrace, her hands touching his chest

"if you want, we could do it all over" Toby suggested, his hand slowly caresses the back of her head

"do what all over?" Addy said looking at him, her voice slightly confused

"you waking up… but this time, I'll be there by your side" Toby said as he plants a tender kiss on her temple

"that's silly" Addy laughed as she continues to hold him

"It is not" Toby faked a frown

"It is" Addy said while still smiling at him

"It is not" Toby insisted as he stares at Addy convincingly, he pleads her with a look he knows she can't resist

"ok fine, fine" Addy said giving in to his suggestion

They went back to his bedroom, hand in hand. Addy crawls back to the bad and pretend that she's asleep, Toby does the same. He lets Addy 'sleep' in his arms as he gently holds her lower back, her hands are on his chest as she pulls him closer. Toby took the opportunity to look at her, he has always known that she's beautiful but it's her look now that takes his breath away, her serene and peaceful face makes him want to just lie there all day. He waits several minutes before 'waking' her up. He kissed her nose but she refused to open her eyes, Toby soon found a stray feather (probably from one of his pillows) and tickles it inside her ear.

"oh my—God! That—tickles! Stop it" Addy bursts out laughing as she grabs a pillow and buries her head into it, she covers her ears as Toby mercilessly tickles her with a tiny feather

"Toby st—op!" Addy said barely audible, her voice still breathless from laughing too much

"ok I'll stop" Toby said after he's done torturing Addy on his bed, he threw the feather away as he convinced Addy that it's gone

"the feather's gone, look" Toby said as he shows Addy his empty hands

"where is it, where did you put it?" Addy asked almost excited, she sits up and frees herself from the piles of pillow that served as her shield

"why, so you can plot a revenge plan on me later?" Toby teased, smiling at Addy

"yeah and maybe later when you sleep, I'll tickle your nose using it" Addy laughed as she imagines the scenario

"you wouldn't dare" Toby said as gives Addy a small peck on the lips, they heard the doorbell rang and Toby slowly stood up

"be right back" Toby said as he puts a kiss on top of Addy's head, she smiles to him as she watched him walk away

"Toby I'm sorry, whatever it is that went wrong we'll fix it, ok? We always do, just—don't end this" The woman at the door said, her voice breaking, she seems tired and exhausted, like she just came from somewhere far

"Tara—what are you doing here?" Toby said his voice equally confused and shocked

"I came here for you…aren't you going to let me in? I went here straight from the airport and—"

Tara explained but she was interrupted by someone

"Toby have you seen my—" Addy wasn't able to finish what she's going to say when she saw the woman at the door, it's Tara, _his _Tara, _his_ ex-girlfriend

Tara was shocked as she stares at Addy, she sees her wearing only Toby's shirt and her underwear while Toby wears only a robe and from the look of things she already knew what happened last night. She looks at Addy with betrayal and disgust.

Tara quickly walks out taking her things with her

"Tara!"

"Tara wait!" Toby ran after her leaving Addy alone in his apartment, shocked and shaken by the situation.

She slowly sits down to the nearest couch as she lets out small sobs. She buries her face on her hands to let the recent happenings sink in, she then head back to the bedroom and gathers her things quickly.

Soon enough no one was left in Toby's apartment. And when he came back from chasing after Tara, no one was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Addy… Addy please open up… let me explain" Toby said for the nth time outside Addy's apartment

"Just hear me out please" Toby said with pleading voice

"I didn't know that she's going to come, I—please Addy, I'm so sorry" he pleaded, his voice already cracking

Addy finally opened the door slowly, Toby knows from the look of her puffy red eyes that she has been crying for a while, he quickly grabs her arm and pulled her body to his, hugging her tight, Addy was unresponsive to his touch, she brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away

"you should go home, I don't want you here… you've been banging my door for an hour now and it's getting really annoying" Addy said without looking into his eyes, she's afraid that if she looks into his blue eyes, she might give in and she wouldn't be able to do what is needed to be done but most of all she didn't want to see him hurt, she didn't want to cause him pain. Not now, not ever.

"please don't do this… last night—" Toby said his tears threatening to fall, his hand refuse to let go of her

"was a mistake, _last night was a mistake._" Addy said finishing his sentence

Toby's expression was full of hurt and shock, he couldn't bear the thought that Addy regretted what they did last night; the first real thing that ever happened between them

"it was anything but a mistake, we both know that… Addy—look me in the eyes and say that you regret it, that it meant nothing to you" Toby said tears falling down on his cheek as his hands squeeze hers

Addy looks up and meets his eyes, but she immediately regrets it, she couldn't bear to see him like this, but she knows that what they did was wrong and that they shouldn't continue whatever it is between them, even if it breaks her heart to do it, she'll do the right thing

"it meant nothing to me and I know it meant nothing to you too, you were upset and I know you only _used_ me to forget her" She knew it's a lie but she have to push him away, she have to put a distance between them or else people will get hurt

"that is _not_ true" Toby's eyes widened, how can she ever think that of him, he thought

"I love you! Can't you see that?" Toby said as he caressed her cheek, he can see her face soften in a split second but it hardens again as she speaks

"you don't know what you're saying, you're confused and hurt. I'm sorry I—shouldn't have taken advantage of your emotions. I don't want to hurt you Toby—" Addy said her voice cracking and barely audible

"you're hurting me now!" Toby said gasping as he speak

"Addy—does my feelings not matter to you? I—broke up with Tara because I was in love with _you_… all these months I tried to hide it so no one would get hurt… but I realized that I wasn't being fair to Tara, even when I'm with her all I think about is _you_, I ended it because I don't want to fake something that I don't feel, I don't want to pretend that my love for her is real. I love _you_… I chose _you_" Toby said his voice loud and clear, hoping that he'll convince Addy

"you were so depressed when you broke up and you chased after her when she left" Addy said her voice still low, her eyes avoiding his

"because I felt guilt when I broke up with her and I went after her because I saw the way she looked at you and I didn't want her to blame you for anything, if there's anyone to blame, it should be me" Toby explained

"can't you give _us_ a chance?" Toby said when Addy remained silent

"I want to but—I don't know if this is right" Addy said, her eyes looking at his, searching for any sign of doubt

"why wouldn't it be?" Toby said as he pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes now closed

"I love you" Addy softly whispered, but although it was faint, it had enough power to fill Toby's heart with bliss. They both smiled despite the tears and pressed their lips to each other, their hands tightly holding each other's body.

***the next morning***

"Addy… darling wake up, we're going to be late for work" Toby said as he kissed Addy's temple while rubbing her arms

Addy turns and buries her head on the pillows as she tries to block the morning light emanating from her window

"you go ahead, I'll be right behind you" Addy muttered, her eyes still closed

Toby chuckled and sat right next to Addy

"get up Addy, it's already 7:45am" Toby said his voice amused, Addy rose quickly as she heard the time

"fuck, we really are late" Addy said as she gets up quickly and makes her bed

"I've already bought you a coffee and some muffins, you can just eat it on the way if you want" Toby said as he straightens the wrinkled bed sheets and rearranges her pillows, Addy walks slowly to him and placed her hands around his neck

"thank you" Addy said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips, she was touched by his sweet gesture and she wasn't used to the new routine at all, usually she wakes up and go to work alone but now she has Toby to keep her company, but she knows Toby is not just her companion, they share a bond that goes beyond companionship, but what that bond is, she's not really sure.

"Toby—what are we…really?" She hesitantly said after she pulls form their kiss, her eyes meeting his, her hands are still around his neck while his hands are on her lower back pulling her closer

"I love you… you love me—what does that make us?" Toby said giving her a knowing smile, he pressed his forehead to hers and rubs her lower back

"I—don't really know, that's why I'm asking you" Addy said her voice still doubt, she doesn't want to jump into conclusions and assume anything about her relationship with Toby

"I guess that makes us a couple?" Toby said as if stating the obvious

"A couple? Is that what we are now?" Addy said teasingly, she tries to hide the huge smile on her face that reflects the joy in her heart

"I'm yours, you're mine… we love each other, I think we're more than qualified to be a couple" Toby said his smile reflecting hers

"What are we going to tell the others?" Addy said, there's a hint of worry in her voice, _what if they don't approve? What if they look at her the way Tara did? What if—_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Toby lifted her chin

"hey, hey…look at me, don't worry about it, we're just gonna tell them the truth… that we're together and if they don't approve then… well, too bad because none of their opinion will ever change my feelings for you"

"you promise?" Addy said her eyes still remained doubtful and worried

"I promise" Toby assured her as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with so much passion and tenderness

"now go get dressed before I dress you myself" Toby teasingly as he releases her of their embrace, Addy laughed as he kissed him one last time on his cheek

"I love you" Addy said, her brown eyes seem to glimmer when she say those words

"I don't think I'll ever get tired hearing that" Toby said beaming brightly

"you better not, because I'm going to say that to you every day, for the rest of our lives" Addy whispered teasingly on his ear, her scent awakening every inch of his body. Toby smashed his lips to hers as his tongue entered her warm mouth eliciting a moan from her, he lowers her to the bed and kisses her neck and shoulder, several seconds later he muttered

"fuck it, we're already late anyway" Toby said as Addy giggled beneath him, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly, his hands already traveling to the sensitive parts of her body.

Meanwhile Laurie and Fred are impatiently waiting on the set, it seems that their actors won't arrive anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"since when did you stop being a vegetarian?" Addy said to Toby as she continues cooking their dinner, it's Christmas eve and her mum and brother are coming over to her flat.

"since we started dating" Toby said as-a-matter-of-factly as he chops the ingredients for their meal, he remained quiet for a few more minutes before Addy noticed his silence

"you're awfully quiet today, what's wrong?" Addy said, she stopped stirring and scooted closer to Toby's side

"nothing, I'm just—I'm…nervous"

"nervous about what?" Addy said as she looked into his eyes, she touched his arm in attempt to make him calm

"you know, you're family's coming over and—"

"you already met them, darling… you don't have to be nervous now" Addy said as she teased Toby

"I know but… we weren't together then" Toby said his bright blue eyes getting wary

"there's nothing to be nervous about, they liked you then, I'm sure they'll still like you now… besides, what happened to the I-don't-care-what-other-people-think attitude?" Addy said when she touched his cheek, Toby gave her a small smile and proceeded chopping some garlic and onions. Addy heard the doorbell rang and she noticed Toby tensed, she readjusted his collar and spoke

"relax darling, they're just my mother and brother, they won't bite" Addy said as she placed a quick peck on his lips before getting the door

***few hours later***

"wow that was some meal, you really can cook, sweetie" Addy's mom said to her when they finished eating dinner

"actually, I've had some help from Toby" Addy said to her mother as she throws Toby a knowing look

"oh, you're a talented young man… Addy told me you made this cake all by yourself?" Addy's mom said to Toby, he felt his cheeks blushed a little from the compliment

"uhm… yeah" Toby said still a little nervous, though his smile tells that he's quite proud of his little achievement

"it's a work of art, look at the tiny details that you were able to put on it, not to mention that it tastes heavenly… my daughter's a lucky girl" Addy's mom said, her voice filled with admiration as she stares at Toby then to the cake with tiny little snowflakes on top, no two snowflakes looked exactly alike and each of them has a unique and elegant design.

"believe me ma'am, I'm much more lucky to have her… I might even be the luckiest man in the whole universe" Toby said with a wide smile as he looked at Addy with love and awe

"call me Janine please, 'ma'am' sounds so formal" Addy's mom said to Toby, her voice as soothing as her daughter's

"she doesn't want anyone to call her ma'am because it makes her old or should I say… older?" William said jokingly, his mum and sister just laughed at his comment

"says the guy who still attends at cosplay events… you see Toby, Will here is a very active cosplayer even though everyone thinks he's too old and huge to even fit to his tiny costumes " Janine said to Toby while teasing Will

"mum, no one's too old to be a cosplayer, if you'd ask me I'll gladly take you to one of our events, you could dress as… I dunno—sailor moon?" Will suggested jokingly as Addy nearly choked on her drink

"mum as sailor moon? Nope, I don't think that'll ever happen" Addy said as she tries to contain her laughter

"oh Toby, did you know that Addy once dressed as wonder woman?" Janine said with pride but when she saw Addy blushed she just gave her an innocent smile

"mum! We do not talk about that" Addy said her cheeks almost burning, Will can't help but laugh at her reaction

"the good old cosplaying days" Will said as he teased Addy even more

"I saw some pictures on the internet, and she looked absolutely stunning" Toby said to Janine with a wide smile which made Addy even more embarrassed than she already is

"stop it you three, if I'd known you'd recruit Toby to your teasing ritual, I would have never invite him over" Addy said faking a serious voice

"darling you know I could never lie in front of your mother, you really were stunning, just as you are now" Toby as he squeezed Addy's hand under the table, she returned his squeeze and rubbed her thumb against his

"I really hope you two would last, I know your situation is hard and you both fear that your relationship would somehow get in the way of your job but as long as you love each other you'd eventually overcome all the obstacles that are on your way… I know I shouldn't get between your relationship but for what I've seen tonight, I know that you love each other so dearly, I would hate to see that love go to waste… so if you ever have problems you can always come to me for advice…" Janine said her voice now serious

"of course mom, we will" Addy replied

"thank you Janine, you don't know how much your approval of our relationship mean to me" Toby said as he looks at her with respect and gratitude

"a toast for Addy and Toby!" Will said as he raised his glass for the loving couple in front of him

They all drink for Addy and Toby's lasting relationship and for a happy and blissful Christmas.

***later that evening***

Addy was washing the dishes when Toby approached her from behind and started kissing the back of her neck, Addy giggled as Toby brushed his lips to the sensitive parts of her skin

"Toby, behave… my mum and Will are still here" Addy said as she scolds her boyfriend

"they're too busy playing with Grandma" Toby said as he pressed her body to his while his hands travels to her hips

"it's Ranma, when will you ever learn his name?" Addy laughed at Toby while she tries to concentrate on her chores

"probably when he stops being selfish with you, whenever I sit beside you on the couch he throws me a murderous stare"

"you're imagining things, he doesn't hate you that much" Addy said as she dries the plates that they used for dinner

"and whenever I wake up in the morning I often see him on your bedside table preparing to scratch me any moment if I don't remove my arms around you" Toby said as he kissed her shoulder and hugged her even tighter

"he's very overprotective of you and I can't really blame him…"

"you're _both_ very protective of me… and I love you both for it" Addy said as she turned around and gave him a tender kiss on the lips

"Addy we're uhm—uh we're about to leave" Will said as he walked in on Addy and Toby, they immediately pulled apart when they heard his voice

"it's late, you can just stay here for the night" Addy suggested while trying to prevent herself from blushing

"we have a flight to catch, mum's friends are coming over to her house in New York tomorrow morning" Will said as his mum emerged from the other room

"Addy I'm so sorry honey, I promise we'll have a shopping date before the year ends" Janine said as she apologized for having to leave early

"it's ok mum, I understand, have a safe flight" Addy said as she hugged her goodbye

"I'm sure I won't be leaving you alone though, Toby's staying here for the night, right?" Janine asked

"uhm yes mum"

"that's great, you two have a fun evening" Janine said as she walks towards Toby, she leaned towards his ear and whispered something inaudible to Addy, Toby smiled from ear to ear when he heard what Janine whispered

"come on Will, we should probably leave these two lovebirds alone" Janine said as she walked towards the door, Will hugged his sister one last time and kissed her forehead

"take care, sis"

"you too, Will" Addy said as she walked them out of her flat

"Love you both" Addy added before her mum and brother walked away, when she finally closed the door she found Toby waiting for her on the couch

"did you have a good time?" Addy asked him as she sits on his lap, her hands circling his neck and softly touching his blond curls

"yes" Toby said as he pressed a kiss just above her chest

"told you there's nothing to be nervous about… by the way, what did my mum whispered to you that had you grinning from ear to ear?" Addy said as she traced circles near the back of his neck

"oh nothing… just that she's very excited to be my mother-in-law" Toby said as he waits for Addy's reaction

"she said that?" Addy said her smile growing wider

"yes…so I guess your mum wouldn't mind if I do this…" Toby said as he tenderly kiss Addy's neck while his hand unzips her dress from behind

"or this" he unhurriedly exposes her shoulder by lowering the straps of her dress and kissing the now uncovered flesh

"or this" Addy felt Toby's hand travelling to her upper thigh as he sucks and licks her neck and her half-exposed breast, Addy can't help but moan his name in response, her hands found the buttons of his shirt and quickly removed him of his clothing

"I love you" Addy whispered to his ear and gently bit his earlobe

"I love you too darling, you don't know how much I've wanted to do this since I saw you in this dress" Toby said as he lowers Addy's dress further, he lays her down to the couch and continues kissing her hungrily, his tongue entering her warm mouth

They made love on the couch that night and although it was snowing outside, they kept each other warm enough to fight the cold, this is their idea of a 'fun evening' and although there are children outside playing with snow while others are wide awake waiting for Santa Claus to come, they're contented to be just like this, their body warm and sweaty, their limbs tangled under the sheets.


End file.
